


PET

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Male Pack, BDSM, Bitch!Stiles, Bottom!Stiles, Broken!Stiles, Bruises, Brutal Fuck, D/s, Dark fic, Emotional Abuse, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Musical Cocks, Other, Pack Bitch, Pet!Stiles, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Selfcest, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Unreliable Narrator, enslavement, rough, slave!Stiles, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles has no idea what happened to make his life this sort of living hell that he lives in.  But he’s there pet and there’s nothing he can do to avoid the humiliation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Liam Dunbar, Stiles Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. P.E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an image that inspired this…

P.E.T.   
  
Pretty Eatable Treat   
  
That’s what he was. He’d been a pet for so long he couldn’t even really remember what it was like to be a free human. Half the time he felt like he had forgotten his name and made Stiles up to have something to remember. But that might be because his alpha spent so much time with his claws in his neck to fuck with his memories.   
  
He was walking towards the showers and wincing, his bare ass hurt. There’d been a pack meeting tonight, and that meant musical dicks at the table. Stiles had come in and Derek was the only one with his cock out so he sat himself down fully on Derek’s cock to the hilt and bounce himself up and down while the pack talked.   
  
Pets weren’t allowed to speak at the pack meeting. Stiles was the entire pack’s pet, even though he belonged to the pack alpha officially. He’d bounced for hours with his hands handcuffed behind his back, Derek not liking him jerking off while he was fucking him. And with the way the seats were designed, Stiles was sitting high enough that his big hard cock as it waved back and forth as he fucked himself on Derek till he came all over the place.   
  
Derek had made him cum a dozen times before he let himself cum a couple times. When they were done with the meeting Derek had asked the alpha to be able to take Stiles up to his bed room. He’d walked through the pack house, bouncing Stiles on his cock as he walked, making Stiles have to try to hang on by his thighs wrapped around Derek till he could fall off his dick onto the bed where Derek rutted into his somehow virgin tight ass for hours.   
  
He’d only just finished a few minutes ago, which was why he’d limped in here to clean up. He washed his body mechanically, not wanting to linger on anything too long. Not the bruises on his neck or arms, the marks from the cuffs on his wrists, the hand print bruises on his hips or how bruised his cock was. His fingers found his puffy over fucked hole and he groaned as he fingered himself to clean out the werewolf cum in his ass.   
  
As he did so he glanced at the board where they wrote down who was allotted what time this week and sighed.   
  
Liam had tomorrow.   
  
He hated Liam days.   
  
Because Liam was a nudist.   
  
Normally he’d have said live and let live, but since Liam couldn’t just go naked in public all the time he liked to live through Stiles. Which meant Stiles would be going to the school he’d not been allowed to graduate from, he’d be made to go naked, and suck and ride Liam’s dick in public while constantly masturbating himself and whoring himself out to anyone that Liam pointed him at. He often came home smelling like sex and feeling like a cheap whore, only for the Alpha to breed him in the den in front of the whole pack as brutal as he could because he didn’t like his pet coming home smelling like human men.   
  
Stiles slumped against the shower and curled up with his knees against his chest. He didn’t know why his dick was so hard. He didn’t know why he had been put in this position. All he could think about was how much he wanted out of this life. But he couldn’t see a way out. He was sobbing long before the shower water went cold and Derek walked in to see how he was doing.   
  
Derek made him stand under the ice cold spray and finish his shower, including masturbating himself while fingering his abused ass till he sprayed his load into the ice cold spray of water on his cock. Only then did he wrap him in a warm towel and dry him off, before carrying him downstairs. He walked Stiles over to his pet feeding chair, a high stool with a massive dildo in the center of it, and sat Stiles down on it so that when he let go gravity and Stiles’ own weight forced him to take the toy to the hilt.   
  
“You didn’t eat tonight.” Derek huffed as he started going through the fridge.   
  
“didn’t get much of a choice.” Stiles blushed, looking away and wincing as he struggled with how stretched he felt.   
  
“Want to try that again.” Derek’s voice was tight.   
  
“sorry sir. I was too busy pleasuring your big beautiful cock and being pleasured by it to think of my need for food.” Stiles winced.   
  
“Better. Still means I’m going to have to punish you, but better.” Derek chuckled darkly before going back to working out a meal for Stiles. The werewolves had had steak and loads of meat. A few minutes of microwaving and Derek set a bowl full of mush in front of Stiles.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“It contains all the things a Pet needs.” He went to the fridge and pulled out a container and tipped it out pouring a thick cream across the mush. “And especially his alpha’s cum.” Derek smirked, before putting the container of the Alpha’s cum back in the fridge and Stiles resigned himself to eating the mush. It always made his stomach cramp up a little but he ate it while Derek watched him. He blushed, feeling more vulnerable naked on this toy while he ate than he had the entire time Derek had been brutally fucking and marking him up stairs in Derek’s room.   
  
“what?” Stiles finally ventured.   
  
“You up for another round?” Derek looked at him hard.   
  
“no… I …I need so sleep… Liam…”   
  
“I think you are.” He reached out and smacked Stiles’ cock that swung up and hit him on his abs. He blinked as he looked down. Why the fuck was he hard again? Hadn’t he had enough of this already for tonight?   
  
“So you have two options.” Stiles swallowed hard. “Either you were lying to me that you’re not horny. Which requires a punishment, and a bad one. Or you’re too stupid to know you’re a horny bitch who needs to get fucked again. Which is it?”   
  
Fuck.   
  
“I’m a horny bitch who’s too stupid to know he needs to get fucked again.” Stiles’ shoulders slumped. He really just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep.   
  
“You know… for admitting it I think I can give you a special treat.” Derek grinned and Stiles dreaded what this might be before Derek moved behind him and dropped his sweat pants to the floor and put his hard cock alongside the dildo and raised Stiles up. All too quickly gravity forced him down, and with two dicks there, he was spread even farther as he sank down.   
  
“FUCK!” Stiles screamed, it was like being torn open and it hurt. He screamed and Derek groaned before lifting him up and dropping him down again and again. He kept up the brutal and slow pace till Stiles’ arms and legs hung limply at his side. Stiles had shot a couple times on the bar his food bowl was sitting on, but Derek hadn’t gotten to cum yet so he took a hold of the already bruised hips of the pet and began to fuck harder, the motion of it and the pain shutting Stiles’ brain down as he came again, barely feeling Derek swell up inside him and cum.   
  
Somewhere in there, Derek lifted him off the chair and carried him upstairs still seated on his cock, before taking him to his own bedroom and selecting one of his big butt plugs to slide into Stiles and leave him in his bed to cry himself to sleep as he came back to himself, the big toy in his ass making it difficult to find a position that didn’t assault his prostate or make his bruises hurt more. The morning was going to be hell and he knew it. That was Derek’s point.   
  
To make him hurt. To make him feel.   
  
Derek knew sometimes it got bad enough that Stiles retreated from reality into his head.   
  
So he made sure there were always reminders of exactly what happened when Stiles got back to himself. He sobbed and he stroked his still hard cock till he came one last time and finally passed out in his bed at the Pack House, dreading what fresh hell his world would be in the morning.


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam’s day has swung around and Liam has specific tastes. Liam’s a nudist but doesn’t get to go around nude all day so he likes his pet to walk around naked flaunting what he has and having as much sex as he can handle and then some. All to make up for his own lack of experiences throughout the day.

_Ow._

_OW OW OW OW OW._

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. It was his room, his room at the pack house. The place he’d lived for … his mind drew a blank. Had it been so long that it drank out all knowledge of what came before?

_Ow._

That hurt. He frowned and tried to figure out what exactly hurt. Frowning he realized it was his ass and he groaned and looked over his shoulder. Liam was sitting there casually fucking him with a prostate massager as he studied the give of his battered hole.

“I knew Derek liked it rough but… damn.” Liam prodded the tender flesh and made Stiles hiss in pain but his cock went rock hard. What the fuck was wrong with him? Seriously? What the fuck was going on in his brain?

“At least he didn’t bruise your dick this time. That was no fun for anyone watching you wince through hand jobs and blow jobs all day.” Liam shook his head.

“sorry it wasn’t as enjoyable for you.” Stiles felt the blush high on his cheek bones.

“Hey don’t be like that.” Liam kissed him gently on his cheek. “You know I like it when you like it too.”

“yeah…” Stiles sighed.

“The clothes can’t be helped though.” Liam could see where Stiles eyes were pointed.

“Can’t I wear something?” Stiles wined.

“You tell me.” Liam sighed and went to the dresser and pulled out one of Stiles favorite shirts and tossed it to him. The second it touched his skin he broke out in hives. Everywhere the shirt touched his skin broke out in angry red hives that itched and burned.

“fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He scrambled to get it off his body. The sleeve had laid across his cock and it was an angry red now as he slid across the bed and shoved the prostate massager firmly into his ass to the hilt. “fuck!” His voice quivered as he was close to cumming but didn’t want to touch his angry itchy cock now.

“So, what have we learned?” Liam stood there holding the shirt as he picked it up from the floor.

“clothing bad.”

“Clothing bad.” Liam nodded as he folded it and put it back away. “I don’t know why you make me remind you that you physically can’t wear clothes on my days.” Liam shook his head.

“I forget.” Stiles curled in on himself. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t remember this pain. He got this pain every time it was Liam’s day. He wasn’t just not allowed to dress, he physically couldn’t. His body wouldn’t let him get dressed and he wasn’t sure why. He frowned as he thought about it.

Why would he forget about something that important…?

And for that matter, why would he only have that problem when it was Liam’s day? Why…

“Come one.” Liam pulled the blanket off. “You need to jerk off before you get in the shower.”

“Why?” Stiles frowned at him.

“Because you need to start your day off with a good load, and you still need to get dirty before you get clean in the shower.”

“liam…”

“You can either jerk off or I can fuck you.”

“Jerking off it is.” Stiles sighed, taking his cock in hand and blushing as he masturbated in front of Liam. He didn’t like this, did he? Liam watching him, smirking as he rubbed his own bulge and licked his lips. His face aflame with the shame of jerking off while Liam watched. He realized Liam was giving him direction, and with out meaning to he was obeying. Faster, slower, tighter, rougher… what ever Liam told him, that’s what he was doing, he was gasping and moaning before he arched his back and came, but Liam didn’t tell him to stop. If anything, Liam urged him on.

Fuck… Stiles moved wrong, rubbing that pulsing tip against his prostate and rubbed the welts on his ass against the sheets and it was pleasure and pain mixing in his brain as he kept cumming. He wasn’t sure how long Liam kept him there but eventually he fell back and lay in the wet spot panting as he sprawled out there.

“Good for you?”

“yes sir.” Stiles purred.

“Let’s get you in the shower.” Liam reached around Stiles’ balls and tugged on them till Stiles whined and moved with his hand to sit up and slide off his bed.

“do I have to?”

“Yep.” Liam slowly eased the toy out of Stiles’ ass and smacked him firmly on his round ass before sending him off to the shower. He was soaping up when he turned at the shower curtain opening and spotted a very naked Liam walking in to join him.

“didn’t you shower already?” Stiles’ shoulders dropped down.

“Sure, but why pass up some shower sex.” He grinned, leaning forward to pull Stiles into a hug and start rubbing his chest and pulling him back to kiss along the line of his neck. Fingers dancing down the side of Stiles’ body till he moved along the crest of Stiles’ ass and down between them to finger him.

“still so lubed up… how much did Derek fuck you?”

“six or seven times after I showered… and a few times before he left at dawn.” Stiles wasn’t even remotely sure how he knew that. He blushed, moaning as Liam’s skilled fingers worked him open and began to stretch him. He whimpered clutching at the shower as Liam worked him open and then slowly withdrew his curled fingers before slamming into Stiles till he bottomed out.

“fuck.” Stiles whined high in his throat.

“fuck… how are you so fucking tight still?” Liam panted, his body struggling to cope with the tight embrace of Stiles’ pert ass. He moaned into Stiles’ neck as he fucked into him again and again.

“i… I don’t know…” Stiles blinked. He remembered being loose and sloppy this morning…

In fact he remembered getting up to see Derek off at dawn. He had pack business he was seeing to, it was why he’d been given to Derek as a going away gift last night. But after that…

An image flashed across Stiles’ mind. The dark formless shadow of the Alpha. He’d made Stiles submit. He could almost taste him on his lips. And then the world had gone dark and he’d woken up to Liam’s probing and been virgin tight again. Werewolf fuckery most likely.

But try as he might he couldn’t get anything distinct about the Alpha.

A vaguely human outline. The taste of him on Stiles’ lips as he fucked his throat… and then oblivion.

The harder he tried the faster it slipped right from him. On and on it went, till he screamed from the slap to his ass that grounded him.

“Focus on the dick in your ass. Not the one in your head.” Liam chided him.

“yes sir.” Stiles whimpered as Liam smacked his ass again, grounding him in reality with each thrust as he reached around and started tugging on Stiles’ balls. Liam wasn’t big into ball torture, that was more Jackson’s bread and butter.

“you know Jackson has you for tomorrow.” Stiles groaned.

“I hadn’t checked…” He looked over at the schedule and saw that Liam was telling the truth. Shit.

“He’s going to have these cherry red before you even get to school tomorrow.”

“yeah…” Stiles wasn’t looking forwards to that. At least he wouldn’t be wearing pants while his balls were swollen and hot to the touch. Jackson had _tastes_ and _rules_ , and he knew that would be its own form of torture and punishment. But that was tomorrow’s problem, right now he had to make it through today.

“FUCK!” Liam roared as he bottomed out in Stiles and came hard. His face flushing as Liam gripped him hard enough to mark his hips as he clung to him, licking along the long line of Stiles’ neck and nearly purring against it.

“t-that good?” Stiles whimpered, his body still coming down from his own release when Liam went in him.

“Yeah, we need to get breakfast in you and head out.” Liam slowly withdrew and smacked Stiles’ ass before drying off and walking out taking the only towel. Stiles sighed and used a hand towel to dry off before walking out to find his socks and shoes laid out for him. He slipped them on and went down stairs to find Liam setting up his breakfast.

It was a little bigger than he’d normally have set for himself but he knew Liam was worried about the weight loss.

“You need to stop trying to remember the Alpha.” Liam said quietly.

“What makes you think I was trying to…”

“Other than hearing you trying to lie now?” Liam arched an eyebrow looking up at him with his head bowed.

“sorry.” Stiles sighed. “It just… it urks me that you guys know who he is and I don’t.”

“The Alpha’s a guy?” Liam looked at Stiles seriously.

“I remember the taste of him on my tongue. Pretty sure I blew him this morning.”

“Stiles…” Liam hissed.

“I’m not remembering.”

“Good. You know what happened last time. The Alpha had to reset you, _again_ , and you were trapped in your own head for weeks while we carted you around in the wheel chair.”

“I know.” Stiles’ pinked up on his cheek bones.

“Promise me you’ll put it out of your mind.”

“As best I can.” Stiles blushed.

“Not a lie but not exactly a promise either.” Liam observed before shrugging it off and pointing at the chair. “Sit. Eat.” Stiles nodded and came to sit on the chair and started nibbling on his food.

“You know I’m going to get fat if you guys keep doing this.” Stiles pointed out.

“Not the way we fuck the calories off of you.” Liam grinned. It was true, round the clock sex with a bunch of horny werewolves was helping him keep the weight off. But he had noticed a little more weight loss as the depression started to set in. He wondered what Scott would have to say about any of this. Shouldn’t his best friend have something to say about the pack breaking Stiles’ will to live some days?

Stiles put his toast down and pushed his plate away.

“You’re not done.” Liam commented at the half-eaten food.

“Lost my taste for it.” Stiles crossed his arms and buried his face into the pillow of his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just… some days I wonder why you guys put me through all this… why you have days… why I have no choice in following the rules…”

“Stiles…” Liam’s voice gave away how worried he was.

“I know, I know. I’m not supposed to know. But you know me. That’s going to drive me nuts.”

“I know.” Liam looked down.

“This has happened before… hasn’t it?” Stiles realized.

“Right before both resets.” Liam nodded.

“shit.”

“Are you having the nightmares?”

“Nightmares?” Stiles frowned, he remembered having a good dream last night. “No nightmares… I had nightmares?”

“Ssh.” Liam put his finger to Stiles’ lips. “If you start having nightmares at night, you tell us. Okay?”

“okay.” Stiles nodded.

“Good. We worry about you Stiles.” Liam kissed his forehead.

“I don’t see why, but… okay.” Stiles grumbled, peaking over the pillow fort he’d tried to make his arms into and taking the toast to nibble on it. He might as well eat. He’d need the energy, and the calories, if Liam’s days went the way they normally did.

**Author's Note:**

> More people in the pack.


End file.
